


Coffee Beans

by mizufallsfromkumo



Series: A Writer and His Muse [3]
Category: Common Law
Genre: Castle AU, Coffee, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Writer!Travis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle AU.  They have a thing.  Travis doesn’t really know how it started, but it doesn’t change the fact that it did.  He can’t stop, either.  He doesn’t know why, but he can’t.  Wes sort of gets this look on his face, and it’s like a kick start to their adventure down criminal lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Beans

**Author's Note:**

> A big thing in Castle is giving each other coffee, so at some point this was going to happen.

They have a thing.  Travis doesn’t really know how it started, but it doesn’t change the fact that it did.  He can’t stop, either.  He doesn’t know why, but he can’t.  Wes sort of gets this look on his face, and it’s like a kick start to their adventure down criminal lane.  Travis doesn’t even care about the cost, he’s book sales help keep his pockets deep.  That and it’s basically routine now. If they don’t go through the motions it feels like they forgot something important.  Like forgetting to call someone on their birthday, or leaving the stove on. 

It’s second nature now.  They greet each other.  Travis holds out the cup, and Wes is already reaching for it.  Sometimes Wes will explain what is going on, other times he does know, or sometimes he just takes a sip.  But either way there are warm coffees in their hands as they near a crime scene or start batting around ideas and solving cases.

When Travis first started being coffee to crime scenes for Wes, he went with the safe thing.  Just a simple run of the mill coffee with two sugars.  That’s what Wes always had back at the station.  Travis doesn’t want to think about how Wes did it before he came along and bought the department a new coffee machine.  (As a nice big ‘thank you’, and not the ‘your coffee sucks and I can’t stand it’ Wes claims he bought it as.)  He already knew the man liked his coffee that way.  So he already knew it was a safe drink to offer up.  Travis doesn’t like to admit that he took note of it, but he had.  Hey, if Wes drink coffee with two sugars, hell Warren would too.  It’s the small things that make characters real.  If Wes wonders how Travis knows, the writer considers himself lucky the other doesn’t vocalize it.

After a while it just sort of became the default coffee he got, while his own varies from time to time.  Though sometimes he likes to shake it up.

——

_Mocha_

——

Wes actually stopped dead in his tracks.  “What is this?"  He asked like everything was wrong in the universe, or Travis spiked his coffee.

"It’s coffee."  Travis said raising an eyebrow at him.  “You know like I usually bring you every time I see you." 

"No."  Wes replied, shaking his head slowly.  He stared at the cup like it offended him.  He seemed to be trying to pinpoint what was different, looking like he was running his tongue along the roof of his mouth.  Wes paused and ran his tongue along his lips before looking up at Travis than back at the cup.  “It’s chocolatey…"

Travis grinned.  “Nice to know your taste buds still work."  He said before he started walking towards the crime scene tape.  He turned briefly to find Wes staring at him oddly, still fixed in his spot.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

——-

_Caramel Latte_

——

Travis waits a few months before he springs a different drink to Wes.

"Testing taste buds again?"  Wes asked, turning to Travis with a glare and a bit of a smile if one squinted.  He set the cup down on his desk as he turned back to his computer.  “The caramel surprised me.  Not a flavor I expect in the mornings."

"Oh, do you not want it."  Travis said reaching for the cup as Wes shifted through some emails. 

Instantly Wes reached over, gripping his coffee cup sharply.  He turned to Travis and gave him a threatening look.  “I said I didn’t expect it, I never said I didn’t want it."  Wes almost seemed to growled.

Travis slowly pulled his hand away.  “Have I discovered a secret love of caramel, or is this coffee addict getting his fix?"

Wes hummed.  “Guess."  Wes said smartly as his phone beeped and he turned at it.  “It’s going to have to wait thought, Jonelle wants to see us about the John Doe we found yesterday."

——

_Vanilla Latte_

——

"Really, Vanilla?"  Wes asked as he glanced down at the top of the cup Travis just handed him.   He made a face like he really wasn’t sure how he felt about the favor.  Still it was enough for Travis to gather that vanilla was not necessarily his favorite.

"Are you tell me, Wes, King of all things plain and boring, doesn’t like vanilla?"  Travis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It’s not that I don’t like it, it’s just not my favorite."  Wes replied. 

He took another sip of the drink anyway however.  If there is one thing Travis knows about Wes is he never wastes the coffees Travis gets him.  Probably due to the fact that Wes values the fact that Travis spends his own money on his morning drink.  Travis does take a little joy in the offended looks Wes sends the cup in his hand from time to time.

——

_Hazelnut Macchiato_

——

A few months after the Vanilla latte trip slip by before Travis ever things about giving a different flavor to his muse.  Wes doesn’t say anything however when he took the first sip of the different flavor, he just sort of made the pleasant sound he always did.  However Wes is carefully inspecting the wallet and notebook of some reporter they found shot and stuffed in a dumpster.  Travis could see the detective’s mind was working as his eyes skimmed over some notes briefly.

Wes easily rules out that it’s a mugging gone wrong, mainly because the victim had most of their valuables.  That and uniforms find a car with some bullet holes in the window with a license plate number on the victims insurance card a few blocks away.  

As the two make their way towards Wes’ car, Wes finally says something.  “I see you’re taking your chances with the flavored coffees again."

"Got to spice up your life some how, baby."  Travis smiled out, and Wes glared.

"My life has taking enough spice since you signed on."  Wes growled into the coffee lid.  He took a sip  as he unlocked his car, before swallowing.  “Though, I must admit, the hazelnut flavor, was almost as pleasant a surprise as the caramel."

"I knew you liked caramel!"  Travis grinned out as Wes opened the driver side door.

He turned sharply to glare at Travis, before he slide into the driver’s side and slammed his door.  Travis leaned in the doorway to keep grinning at him.  “Get in the car and shut up, Marks, or you can walk the five blocks to the car."

——

For time to time, Travis spoils Wes with a caramel or hazelnut flavor coffee.  Usually when he notices Wes isn’t having the best day, or an investigation is giving him more dead ends then he likes to admit.  Wes doesn’t exactly show it, but Travis sees the lightness that comes to his eyes when the taste reaches his lips. Not to say there isn’t a thankfulness to Wes when he drinks the usual coffee and two sugars.  The man is definitely a coffee addict either way.

Travis doesn’t know why he really started buying coffee for Wes.  I’ts not like Wes doesn’t return the favor at the station from time to time.  Wes goes through phases of ‘here’s nice fresh cup just for you’ to ‘you know where the machine is.’  But Travis won’t deny that it’s their way of making sure everything is okay and in check.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Coffee is like a huge thing in Castle, for those that don’t know. Castle and Beckett are always giving each other coffee and it’s adorable. Also I read something interesting that one of the creators said, about how when something is wrong between them, their coffee isn’t right either. So here’s the Common Law Castle AU version of that.
> 
> I have no clue what flavors Wes would like, but I went with caramel and hazelnut cause I can. I only drink mochas so…yeah…lack of coffee knowledge.


End file.
